Destino
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Se conocieron en la inocente infancia. Nunca esperaron reencontrarse en aquel mágico colegio.


**Harry Potter / Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Destino.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling y mi acta de nacimiento :( no dice ese nombre.  
Skip Beat! Tampoco es mío, es de Nakamura sensei y se que no es mío por mi incapacidad de dibujar. **

**.**

 **Este fanfic fue creado para el reto MUGGLE de La Zona Fanficker.  
** lazonafanficker

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único.**

Existe una leyenda sobre un hilo rojo atado en los dedos de dos personas destinadas a conocerse. El hilo nunca desparece y siempre estar atado pesé al tiempo y la distancia pues este siempre se va a estirar. Un hilo rojo que no podremos imponer a nuestros caprichos, no podremos romper y que va directo al corazón para conectar a dos amores eternos.

Kuon Hizuri jamás creyó en aquellas leyendas, siquiera estaba seguro de creer en el amor. Claro sabía de primera mano que existía, sus padres eran un excelente ejemplo de dos personas que siempre y permanentemente se encontraban enamoradas, pero él no creía tener la misma suerte.

Aunque nunca tuvo carencia de compañía femenina fácilmente podría afirmar que nunca se había preocupado por los sentimientos de una chica. Jamás las había tratado mal, siempre cumplía sus caprichos y era de alguna forma el "novio ideal", sin embargo ellas siempre terminaban dejándolo por alguien más, aunque siempre le daban una mirada de ansiedad como esperando una última palabra de él, palabras que no fueran "entiendo, que te vaya bien, adiós".

La vida de Kuon no era sencilla, empezando desde sus complicadas líneas familiares. Su padre era un japonés-americano, un no mágico o _**muggle**_ que había incursionado al mundo del espectáculo haciéndose de gran fama tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos, lugar donde el mismo Kuon nació y vivió hasta su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

Por otro lado, su madre era una bruja rusa de sangre semi- pura, desterrada de su familia por huir al mundo _**muggle**_ en busca de fama y fortuna; había hecho una prolífera carrera como modelo y actriz explotando al máximo su ascendencia _**Veela**_ haciéndola poseedora de hermosos rasgos que sin duda habían heredado a él.

Pero sus exitosos padres no eran todo el problema, un niño criado en el meollo del espectáculo, entre platós de grabación y pasarelas; con una nueva niñera cada dos días y salvajes arrebatos de magia que sus padres difícilmente controlaban. Sin embargo, al ser unos padres amorosos y consentidores rechazaron la oferta de estudio del prestigioso _**Colegio Ilvermorny**_ por una educación en casa que lo montería con ellos.

Kuon Era un joven demasiado inteligente, precoz, hermoso y llamaba la atención de muchas personas causando admiración o envida. Él había deseado seguir la carrera de su padre, ser un actor famoso y deleitar a la audiencia con su interpretación, pero la vida parecía no tener los mismos planes que él. Al menos no con compañeros celosos que le discriminaban por su multinacionalidad o bien a causa de directores exigentes que esperaban de un adolescente el nivel de un actor adulto. Poco a poco el ser un Hizuri se hizo una carga demasiado pesada y la rebeldía se hizo presente.

Hasta el terrible y fatal error. Su mejor amigo un joven mayor que él, un guía, mentor y un muggle fue testigo de sus magníficas capacidades y si bien aún era un estudiante, la responsabilidad de romper el Estatuto internacional del secreto mágico, era algo que no podía pasarse por alto y pronto las autoridades de su país intervinieron cuando el joven mago perdió el control de su magia frente _**muggles**_ y lastimando accidentalmente a su amigo.

Rick Carter logro sobrevivir a la magia que un descontrolado Kuon había lanzado, sin embargo, tuvo que ser sometido junto a su novia y otros testigos a un _**Obliviate**_ separándolo permanentemente de Kuon. También como castigo de las irresponsables acciones para con un hijo mago, los Hizuri tuvieron que enviar a su hijo a una de las escuelas mágicas o sería llevado bajo arresto.

Julinea Hizuri inmediatamente descarto el Instituto _**Durmstrang**_ por la pesada experiencia que la matriarca había sufrido en tal colegio; sin contar el temor de que su rebelde hijo podría tener alguna inclinación a las artes oscuras.

La _**Academia de Magia Beauxbatons**_ y _**Hogwarts**_ fueron otras opciones en puerta, sin embargo, pesé a no pertenecer al mundo de la magia Kuu Hizuri quiso apostar más por su cultura natal; debido a que la crianza occidental obviamente no había sido la mejor para su hijo; convenció a su esposa de que tal vez un colegio en Japón en la escuela _**Mahoutokoro**_ era una opción más aceptable.

Decir que Kuon no se encontraba infeliz era poco, su estilo de vida había sido volcado totalmente. Sus sueños de seguir los pasos de sus padres al mundo del espectáculo se había truncado, su varita tenía un detector que le prohibía cualquier magia fuera de los terrenos del colegio y había sido llevado a un internado al otro lado del mundo.

Él había amado Japón cuando tenía diez años, cuando conoció a una pequeña niña que sufría por la presión de su madre respecto a su desempeño escolar, lo había amado por los recuerdos de su primera amiga y como un lugar turístico no un hogar.

Además había entrado a un colegio donde la gente se conocía desde los siete años, las expectativas educativas eran más altas, la presión social más estricta y él tenía dificultades para manejar fluidamente el idioma escrito. Y aun cuando su belleza y educación le hizo abrir puertas sociales, nada alivio el problema principal que había llevado consigo durante tantos años, la soledad.

Aun cuando entró en su sexto año pronto su habilidad actoral para socializar le hizo adaptarse a la gente alrededor, aprendió a jugar Quidditch y se descubrió bastante notable para transformaciones, esperaba en su último año conseguir ser un _**animago**_. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que su nombre fuera algo común para los de su mismo grado y algunos otros superiores, principalmente las mujeres, pero no alivio el aislamiento emocional de Kuon, el resentimiento hacia la sociedad mágica por imponerle aquel castigo y sobre todo así mismo, por causar el accidente de su amigo, un amigo que jamás lo recordaría de nuevo.

 **.**

Fue una tarde de sábado cuando se encontraba en el follaje alrededor de la escuela, lugar donde solía esconderse sobre los altos árboles y alimentar a los animales alrededor con las sobras de su almuerzo. Usaba ese tiempo para desaparecer del ojo de todos y poder ser el mismo un momento, donde pasaría el tiempo leyendo libros básicos para poder ampliar su vocabulario; pues constantemente se encontraba con un diccionario en mano para poder terminar su tarea y la verdadera proeza era ocultar aquello de los otros alumnos.

Sin embargo cuando estaba por perderse entre la arboleda escucho un suave sollozo, tan tenue y corto que pensó que podría ser un animal pequeño de no ser porque a pocos metros frente a él se encontraba una niña de cabello corto y oscuro con un almuerzo en una mano, y la otra arrugando una tela afelpada. Frente a la chica se encontraba un grupo con un muchacho rubio teñido que se encontraba rodeado con jovencitas de alrededor de la misma edad.

Estaba dando media vuelta para encontrar un lugar realmente tranquilo donde estudiar, cuando puso atención a la conversación de numeroso grupo.

— Sho-chan ¿estás seguro que no tienes nada que ver con esa chica extraña? Siempre te está siguiendo.

— ¡Si Sho-chan! —Alego otra joven de oscuro cabello largo—. Mimori siempre quiere acercarse al sempai y él tiene a esa chica junto a él.

—Es solo una compañera —dijo el joven—. Además crecimos juntos, la pobre no tiene amigos y siempre se me pega. Pero yo solo la uso como una sirvienta, ella hace mis deberes y me alimenta, pero cuando terminemos la escuela la enviaré directo a casa de mis padres mientras yo me convierto en jugador profesional de _**Quidditch**_.

— ¡Sho-chan es el mejor! Estoy segura que pronto te convertirás en capitán del equipo.

Kuon estaba por buscar a la pobre chica de la cual hablaban, él sabía de primera mano lo que era ser segregado y quería al menos sacarla de ahí para que dejara de escuchar la mundana platica, pero en un parpadeo ella estaba pasando junto a él en un rápido escape; al final él también decidió marcharse con prisa antes de llamar la atención del grupo.

Fue un par de horas más tarde cuando finalmente logró colarse a la torre de astronomía. El lugar estaba cerrado y posiblemente vacío, demasiado arriesgado para que los de primer año se colaran y demasiado temprano para encontrar a las parejitas mayores, sin contar que era un fin de semana donde los alumnos mayores serían llevados a la isla cercana donde había toda clase de tiendas.

Estaba por comenzar a subir la gran escalera para tener una mejor vista de la isla, cuando el sonido de un golpeteo llamo su atención, rebuscando a su alrededor observo como un pequeño objeto brillante caía por la escalera rebotando incesantemente contra las paredes, un par de rebotes violentos sobre el suelo y una piedra azul se encontraba en sus pies.

Se inclinó a recogerla y la observo con enorme curiosidad, pesé a la penumbra que reinaba esa zona fácilmente distinguía el rasgo de aquella piedra. Era terriblemente familiar y no deseaba aceptar que podría ser la misma que una vez había depositado en unas pequeñas e infantiles manos, eso intento al menos hasta que un grito lastimero se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—¡Corn!

Y el solo alzo sus ojos verdes para encontrar frente a él una jovencita de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados, con lágrimas en sus ojos y el rastro de ríos salinos sobre sus mejillas. La joven no podría tener más de doce o trece años, la edad que tendría ella...

—¿Kyoko chan? —pregunto en shock, aun de cuclillas y con la piedra en su mano alzándola frente a ella como una ofrenda de paz.

La joven inhalo todo el aire posible, sus ojos se abrieron como enormes platos antes de parpadear una, dos y tres veces. Su cuerpo delgado y pequeño temblaba ante la conmoción pero se las arregló para dar unos vacilantes pasos al frente.

—¿Corn? —pregunto ella con suavidad, temerosa de que sea una ilusión.

Entonces él sonrió de forma tranquila y dulce como no lo había hecho desde sus diez años, como no lo había hecho para nadie más después de ella. No pudo evitar la calidez que abrumo su pecho, pesé a encontrarla nuevamente llorando, algo muy similar a la primera vez que la vio.

Y ella le regalo una sonrisa enorme antes de dejarse caer frente a él, con sus ojos finalmente limpios del dolor, su rostro resplandecía de felicidad, y un calor se instaló en él al saber que podía hacer sonreír a alguien de forma tan hermosa.

—Nunca esperé encontrarte lejos del rey Hamburguesa —dijo él con suavidad mientras acariciaba su cabeza como cuando era pequeña.

— ¿Volaras para mí, Corn? —pregunto ella.

—Te lo prometo —juró él sin imaginar que esa sería una promesa eterna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **PD. T-T Me faltarón palabras, pero el reto era:**

 ***...** **El Quinto Reto de la página no involucra directamente a Harry Potter, si no el universo en el que vive.**

 **Su tarea será adentrar otro fandom a ese mundo, sin seguir la historia de J.K bajo ninguna circunstancia(O sea la línea de historia de su protagonista o alguna adaptación a algún personaje en particular). Deberán entregar un One-Shot de 1500 a 1800 palabras donde adentren el fandom de su elección en este universo, ya sea que elijan estudiantes y maestros del prestigiado Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, trabajadores en honeydukes el caldero chorreante entre otros. Usaran las bases de la profesora Rowling sobre el universo pero no adaptaran ni un personaje ni su historia. ***


End file.
